Legion Of The Wild Ones (A Black veil Brides Based Fan Fic)
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Every day is the same. F.E.A.R has taken over our city and nothing is the way it should be. The Outcasts now remain outside of the city, F.E.A.R having built a pyramid to collect and try to "cure" the Outcasts left behind, the ones that didn't make it out. United, we are one. We are The Rebels, Outcasts, and out world has been taken over by F.E.A.R. F.E.A.R will not prevail; the


_**Chapter 1:**_

Dallas Black paced the length of this small room, running a hand through is disheveled black hair. Stress and worry weighed heavily on his shoulders, a stress he knew would not go away any time soon. Dallas was the leader of a group of Outcasts known as The Rebels. Dallas and his friends, brothers-in arms; Lucian Veil, Phin Regan, Zasher Silver, and Decker Coma, showed the remaining outcasts from the city they all used to live in, how to survive.

The reason they no longer live in the city? A group of perfectionists known as F.E.A.R have taken over and are trying to turn the city, and everyone in it, into mindless slaves. No one, not even Dallas, knew what the letters for F.E.A.R stood for, but they knew this; Outcasts are no longer welcome inside the city's walls, and the Outcasts who didn't make it out, are taken to F.E.A.R's 'correction facility". To Dallas, the thing was a fucking pyramid. Very few made it out of the city alive, and the Rebels have lost too many of their own as it is. F.E.A.R had Dallas's sister, and his brothers-in arms families, and they would stop at nothing to get them back.

A knock on the door jarred Dallas from his thoughts.

"Come in."  
Phin enters Dallas's room. "Zasher and Decker spotted an unmarked black van headed out of the city. They think it's another body dump." He reports, running a hand through his own black hair, leaning against the doorway.

Dallas curses, slamming his hands down on his dresser.

"Any word from Lucian?"

"He's at the gates. Says he spotted Eva, Kyan, and Lars headed to school. Lars and Kyan are keeping a close eye on those around Eva." Phin replies.

Dallas nods. Looking at the small photo of his younger sister Eva and himself standing together. He missed Eva, and worried about her every day. Dallas knew Phin and Decker worried about their younger brother's as well. As Outcasts, Dallas, Lucian, Phin, Zasher, and Decker all knew the costs they were taking by having Kyan and Lars keep tabs on Eva, but someone had to watch out for her.

"Call Lucian and have him come back, then gather the others. We'll have a quick meeting, then the five of us will head out to the dump sight and check it out."

Phin nods and leaves, closing Dallas's door behind him. Dallas walks over to his bed and sits down, dropping his head into his hands. Dallas hated dragging the others into this mess, but they all suffered because of F.E.A.R, and Dallas knew even if he told them not to come with, Lucian, Phin, Zasher, and Decker would just follow him anyways. Dallas gets up and quickly puts on his war paint; the black paint is the only way they knew to disguise themselves when going out or near any of the places F.E.A.R frequented. The rest of The Rebels wore black masks, but they were only worn when everyone went out.

Dallas grabs his cellphone and gun, holstering the gun on his hip as he leaves his room. He looks out over the balcony of the old factory he and the outcasts now called their home, and closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of anger. He would defeat F.E.A.R, no matter what.

Eva Black brushes her black bangs from her eyes, thankful that Kyan and Lars were with her as the three of them made their way to class. Eva couldn't stand the stares she got as she walked through the halls. She hated them, hated the way everyone was acting, how she was treated because her brother was an outcast, because she was an outcast. Everyone knew about the Outcasts, and every day Eva wished she was with her brother and the rest of her friends and family. Her brothers friends were all like older brothers to her. Lars reaches over and takes Eva's hand, gently squeezing it. Eva was glad that Lars and Kyan had been sent back in to keep an eye on her. Eva loved them both, but she and Lars had been dating long before F.E.A.R took control of the town and he and the rest of the Outcasts escaped.

"Eva, be safe in class today. I don;t trust these people, they're planning something." Kyan tells Eva, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I will Kyan. If you get in touch with my brother, tell him I miss him, and that I love him."

Kyan nods. Lars gives Eva a quick kiss and the two of them watch as Eva goes into her class, then he and Kyan head to their hiding spot to try and check in with The Rebels. Eva takes her seat and almost instantly the whispers and stares start. Eva pulls her ear buds out and puts them in her ears, trying to drown out the noise. She was an Outcast, and everyone knew it. Today she wore black skinnys, black boots, a black t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Her nails and eyes were done in black as well. She didn't care though. This is who she is, and she wasn't about to change just because F.E.A.R declared it immoral to be an Outcast.

Eva looks down at her binder, blinking back tears as she looks at the photos stuck on the cover. She missed her brother and his friends, and hated that she couldn't be with him. Sighing, Eva looks up as her instructor comes over. She pulls out her ear buds and looks at the paper in instructor laid in front of her. Another "A", perfect. Eva put the paper in her binder and put her ear buds back in, drowning out all the chatter and nonsense. She closed her eyes, when a sudden bell jerks her out of her music. Her ear buds are ripped from her ears and hands grab hold of her. Eva screams, turning and biting one of the people holding her. The one she bit, a male dressed in black, curses and lets her go. Eva spins and kicks the other male in the groin and grabs her things before taking off running. She recognized the men. They were F.E.A.R's men, and they were trying to get her.

Once out in the hallway, Eva is surrounded but four more of F.E.A.R's men. She can see Kyan and Lars trying to get to her, but they weren't making is and F.E.A.R's men were closing in around her. Eva ducks the grabbing hands and makes a grab for Lars's outstretched hand, but misses it and is drug backwards kicking and screaming. Eva feels a needle being shoved in her neck, and she bucks her body, trying to get loose. The last thing Eva sees is Lars and Kyan taking off out of the school.

Kyan and Lars make it out of the school in the nick of time, managing to duck beside the steps leading up to the schools doors just as F.E.A.R's men came out, one of them carrying Eva in his arms. Of course the bastards wore black masks, similar to the ones the KKK wore when they still existed. Kyan could tell by Lars's trembling body that he was fighting the urge to go after F.E.A.R's men himself and save Eva. Kyan was fighting that very same battle. The two of them watched as they loaded Eva onto a stretcher and into a large black van. Lars curses loudly.

"Damn it Kyan! We should have known this was going to happen! Those fucking bastards were waiting until she was alone long enough to snatch her!" Lars growled, standing and punching the brick wall of the school building. Kyan lays a hand on Lars's shoulder.

"I know, but now's not the time to blame ourselves. We need to get out of her before they notice us." Kyan says, taking a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear before he and Lars took off running across the school grounds and followed F.E.A.R's van out to the concrete gates that lead into their holding cells. The damn building was sickening to look at,and both Kyan and Lars could hear the other outcasts screaming to be released as the doors opened,t hen closed with a loud thud.

Kyan signaled Lars to follow him,, and with one last look at the building, he and Lars walked a few feet west along the concrete wall surrounding their town until they reached a spot where a patch of bushes grew. Well, at least that's what they looked like they did. Lars grabs a hold of the bushes and pushes them aside so Kyan could slip through the hole in the wall. Lars quickly follows, dragging the bushes back into place as he crawls through. Lars and Kyan look around the barren dessert, seeing the old factory where they rest of the Outcasts and The Rebels have made their home, looming in the distance. Kyan pulls out his phone and calls Dallas.

"Prophet, it's Kyan. Yeah, they got her."


End file.
